


A Well Deserved Lesson, or The Real Reason Ike Wears Wrist Wrappings

by Moontyger



Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
Genre: Bondage, Domination, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PWP I wrote for Valentine's Day some years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Deserved Lesson, or The Real Reason Ike Wears Wrist Wrappings

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after Chapter 24 of the game, although that isn't *too* obvious.
> 
> This story is dedicated to [](http://heavensgardener.livejournal.com/profile)[**heavensgardener**](http://heavensgardener.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chaoslace.livejournal.com/profile)[**chaoslace**](http://chaoslace.livejournal.com/). Thanks for all your help and for being such wonderful friends!

  
"Do you trust me?"

Ike gave Soren an odd look. Why was he asking this now? But even without knowing the reason behind it, he had no reason to lie. "You know I do. I've always trusted you."

The look in Soren's red eyes was indecipherable, somehow mysterious, and he gave a seductive smile in response. "Good."

He watched curiously as the mage removed his clothes, then tied his wrists and ankles to the heavy wooden bedposts with long leather strips, probably intended to wrap weapon hilts. Under other circumstances, he might have resisted or at least asked questions, but after he had promised Soren he trusted him, he felt it would be a betrayal. So he merely watched and wondered, trying to relax and trust. Surely that smile promised something he would enjoy; he always had so far when he let Soren be in control in bed.

"It's not too tight, is it?" Soren slid a slender finger underneath each of the restraints, testing.

Ike pulled at them experimentally. "I think it's okay."

When Soren lit a candle with a snap of his fingers, however, he had to admit he felt nervous. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, just that he had no idea what he was planning and the uncertainty made him uncomfortable. He gave in and asked. "What are you going to do?"

Instead of answering right away, Soren set the candle down on the table beside the bed, leaned over, and kissed him passionately. By the time he pulled away, Ike had forgotten the question. When he tried to reach for him, to pull him back, he saw what the restraints were for and realized that the kiss had been his answer.

At least in part. The smile Soren gave him when he saw Ike try to reach for him was teasing. Ike watched impatiently as he removed his robes, longing to touch. He could already tell this was going to drive him crazy.

It wasn't until he was naked, kneeling at his side and running his fingers lightly along Ike's bare chest that Soren finally spoke. "I am going to give you what you deserve for embarrassing me today."

He kissed him again before he could gather his thoughts enough to answer the unexpected statement and didn't stop until Ike was breathless. He reached for Soren again instinctively and frowned as the restraints prevented it.

Right. He had been going to say something. Denied action, he struggled to think. "I'm sorry," he said, and he was. At least somewhat. He wasn't all that sorry for what he had done, but he _was_ sorry that Soren had been embarrassed. "You have no idea how tempting you looked with your robe that short, though. It was barely decent! I just couldn't help but want to touch you."

"Hence the restraints." His expression sent shivers of anticipation up Ike's spine. "I plan to give you plenty of practice tonight in _wanting_ but not _touching_." He bent and starting to suck on one of Ike's nipples, his hand sliding across his chest to caress the other.

"But everyone..." Ike struggled to ignore the sensation enough to speak coherently, "already... knows about us..." His words trailed off into a moan as Soren began to suck the other nipple, tongue darting out to lick it.

Soren sat up to answer him, his fingers continuing to pinch and caress his now sensitive and aching nipples. "Not everyone today knew. Geoffrey didn't, nor did those under him. And it makes both of us look bad, especially for a first impression."

It was hard: to try to discuss this while Soren played with him. Perhaps that was why the words just slipped out. "You didn't seem so displeased when we got back to this bedroom. In fact, it seemed that the fact I couldn't keep my hands off you had turned you on."

He knew as soon as the words slipped out that he shouldn't have said them. But Soren at least didn't _seem_ angry, his expression was thoughtful and his eyes had darkened with lust as he caressed Ike's erection lightly, far more lightly than he wanted. "Knowing that you find me so attractive does arouse me," he said softly. He could hear desire in his voice now. "But it doesn't make me any more comfortable with being groped in public. Don't think you are getting out of the lesson I plan to give you tonight." His smile was a promise.

The slow, feather-light touches were driving him crazy. Ike tried to thrust into Soren's hand and whimpered when he moved it away.

"Not yet," he said, as he took another leather strip and tied it tightly around the base of his cock and then around his balls. "You don't get to come tonight until I decide to let you," he whispered, his breath in his ear making Ike shiver. He sucked and nibbled at the lobe of the ear he had whispered in as his hand stroked him, harder now.

Ike couldn't seem to stop moaning and thrusting into his hand. He felt nearly on the edge of orgasm when Soren stopped suddenly. He opened his eyes to see him shaking his head at him.

"Already so aroused? This _will_ be an interesting lesson." He smiled and kissed Ike again, before carefully blindfolding him. "I'll take that off in a bit, but for now, I want you to feel without seeing."

Blindfolded and restrained, he felt completely helpless, totally at Soren's mercy. He wasn't afraid, exactly, but it did make him nervous. He bit his lip to keep from crying out when he felt hot liquid splash onto his stomach.

"It didn't burn you, did it?" Soren asked and he heard concern in his voice as fingers stroked through the liquid carefully.

"No, just surprised," he made himself answer. It felt odd, but it didn't exactly hurt and he didn't think there had been any real damage.

More liquid heat on his body, and then he felt intense cold. Ice? "Where did you get ice at this time of year?" he asked, then shivered as cold fingers caressed his nipples.

"Magic. I _am_ a mage, after all. And little magics like this are fairly easy."

More heat and more cold, now in more sensitive areas, until he could hardly tell the difference. Soft cloth of some sort, drying him gently. He could feel how much more sensitive his skin was now as Soren tickled him with the ends of his hair, but he still gasped when he felt his warm mouth on his nipple and hand on his cock. It was so _intense_, almost too much, but so good that he didn't want him to stop.

A warm, wet tongue licked the head of his penis, once, twice, three times, then he took it into his mouth. Ike moaned at the nearly overwhelming pleasure. He would have come quickly from what his lover was doing with that wonderfully talented mouth had he not been prevented, and he writhed at the discomfort mingled with desire. He had never known he could feel _this_ good and yet want _this_ much.

He felt a slick finger circle his entrance lightly, tickling and teasing, before carefully sliding inside. He couldn't keep still now, the stimulation was too intense, as two fingers traced slow, maddening circles inside him while Soren continued to suck his aching cock. The restraints held, though, and all he could do was beg, helplessly. "Please, Soren... please... I need to come so badly! Please..."

The fingers and mouth were withdrawn and he whimpered at the loss. Intense cold again, as ice was slowly run over his blazingly hot and hard as glass penis and then the remains slid inside him. Ike shivered. Soren's hot tongue licked the cold water droplets lingeringly. "Soren..." he moaned again.

Weight, then, on his stomach, and then he was kissing him again, lying across his chest. Ike bucked his hips, trying desperately to rub against him, against anything, for the stimulation he craved, but couldn't quite manage enough movement.

"You look so good like that," Soren whispered in his ear. "You are incredibly sexy and I am so very lucky to be your lover."

The sudden removal of the blindfold was startling. Ike blinked against the sudden light, wondering when he stopped noticing that he couldn't see.

Soren was still sitting on him, eyes nearly blazing with arousal as he met Ike's, yet his smile was still slow and teasing. "What is it you want?" he breathed and then began to touch himself, fingers of one hand circling and pinching his hard nipples as his other hand slowly stroked his erection, already glistening with oil. "Is it this?"

Ike stared, struck dumb, panting and unable to look away. Goddess, he wanted him _so much_! Soren touching himself like that, so close and yet unreachable, while he felt nearly driven mad with how much he wanted him already, was unbelievably sexy. He was desperate to touch him and uttered a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl.

Soren laughed, although his own breathing was ragged now, and moved between Ike's spread legs. "Is that a yes?"

"Goddess, Soren, you know it is! I want you, need you so much... please, fuck me now," he growled, trying to spread his legs wider.

He entered him slowly and carefully. Ike knew it needed to be that way and tried to relax, breathe deeply, and adjust, but he was so aroused that the care was maddening. "Please... I don't care anymore, just fuck me hard and fast and don't worry about hurting me," he told him, moving his hips encouragingly as best he can.

"No." Soren's refusal was firm. "You trusted me and I swore I wouldn't hurt you." And though Ike whimpered and moaned in frustration, he thrust into him slowly and carefully, refusing to do it harder or faster until he was sure he was ready, adjusting slowly until the angle was just right and each thrust brushed the sensitive spot inside him. Then and only then did he speed up, until it was as hard and fast as they both wanted, _needed_ it to be.

"Ike, you feel _so good_," he moaned, gasping for breath now, and Ike was certain he was going to lose control and come soon and surely he would let him come then, too? He hoped so; he wasn't sure how much more of this teasing he could take.

He could have wept with frustration when Soren stopped, shuddering, and withdrew to sit between his legs, breathing hard and clearly struggling for control of himself.

"What are you _doing_?" he demanded, unable to keep the impatience from his voice. "I know you were about to come; why are you stopping?"

Soren's smile nearly takes his breath away; it is seductive and lustful and determined, all at once. "I'm not quite done with you yet," he said. "I don't know that you've learned your lesson and I want to make sure you remember."

Ike moaned as he went back to giving him what was surely the best blow job he'd ever had. It was both bliss and torment; he wanted him to stop and he wanted it to never end. He knew he was pleading, begging, but wasn't even sure which he was begging for. Maybe both.

When he stopped at last, he propped his chin on his hand and smiled up at him lazily. "So do you think you've learned your lesson?" he asked, hand still caressing his cock slowly.

He couldn't even think anymore; he felt that the constant assault of pleasure had turned his brain to mush. "Yes," he gasped, desperately. "Anything, I won't do it again. Just please, please, let me come!"

"Soon then," he promised.

He entered him quickly now and Ike cried out, but not in pain. This time, it was hard and fast from the start and he knew Soren had finally run out of self-control. Hot fingers stroked his needy cock and Ike moaned his lover's name in protest and desire. Then finally the restraint was gone and he was coming, pleasure overwhelming him as he felt sparks shoot up his spine and tingle throughout his entire body. He barely felt Soren orgasm through the intensity of his own climax.

Afterwards, Soren cleaned them off and then untied him, rubbing and gently kissing the marks on his wrists and ankles. "I guess I should have padded these better," he said by way of apology.

Ike pulled him in for a kiss, relieved to finally be able to. "It doesn't hurt that much and I know you didn't intend it. It's fine. I'm just glad to get to touch you again."

He still looked concerned and his voice was uncertain. "Still, I didn't mean to hurt you at all. Sure you still want to be with me?"

He pulled him close, hugging him fiercely. "Always. I still trust you, too. I promise." Ike put out the lamp and curled around him to sleep. He always preferred to sleep with Soren in his arms; it made him feel safe and loved, comforted to know he wasn't alone.

"I think we will need baths again before we leave tomorrow," Soren said thoughtfully. "Hopefully Geoffrey's servants won't mind."

Ike simply stroked his hair in response. Thinking back over the night, he at last felt too curious not to ask. "Soren? Where on earth did you learn that?"

Soren laughed sleepily. "I used to do a lot of research and, well... it wasn't all quite as immediately practical as you might have assumed. You'd be surprised what you can learn from books."


End file.
